User blog:Mr.123/On the Lookout For...
The computerized and paper Warehouse files on many historical figures have recently been updated to fit newly found information. This includes the creation of many new files for previously undocumented figures and their potential artifacts. Artie has been going through the list several times because a new, large shipment of artifacts came in. Many of their creators were not unknowns, but the Warehouse simply had no information on them prior. Today's task is to search through the new list of people and create an artifact based on that person. People currently with unknown artifact(s): *Diane Arbus *John Hawkwood *Bridey Murphy *Saint Guinefort *Richard Wetherill *Claude Martin *David Steeves *Jan Wnęk *Sonja Schlesin *Branch Rickey Newly catalogued artifacts: *Jeannette Piccard's Sandbag: From one of her balloons, the sandbags acts inversely to it's intended use and holding it will cause a person to float into the air. The altitude depends on how much rope is between the holder and the sandbag, one inch is equal to five meters up. Dropping the sandbag will cause the effects to immediately stop, and it can be tied to and used by any object. *Sam Sheppard's Wrestling Boots *Michael Servetus' Parchment *Magdelaine Lafreamboise's Foxskin Shawl: Makes the wearer incredibly persuasive in sales and able to convince people to buy their wares over other suppliers. *Karl Pilkington's Sleeping Bag: Born from "experiences" abroad, sleeping in the sleeping bag drains the body of all curiosity, leaving the user apathetic and uninterested in any new experiences. *Herodotus' Dish *Robert Spring's Sleeve Button *Robert Simnel's Leggings: Allows the wearer to convince others that they are of royal heratige. No real downside, though actualy royals are not fooled. *Dominique Pire's Cappa: Conceals refugees in hostile environments and compells others to aid them in ally areas. *Anita King's Lighter: Allows a woman to survive any car crash, no matter how severe, and long as it was lit at some point in the car she was driving. *Carlos Marcello's Favorite Table: Originally from the Italian restaurant Mosca's where Carlos regularly attended. This table was one of the most frequently used tables, eventually becoming a reserved table for the mafioso. The table has the power to instantly mask the surroundings and cover up any illegal activities, all in plain sight. *Horatio Nelson Jackson's Steering Wheel *Artie Moore's Headphones: Ables the listener to hear distress signals, cries for help and catastrophic events. But the artifact is only one way, through receiving audio, not transmitting it. *Peter Abelard's Letter Stamp: Allows the user to send and receive messages through telepathic thought. Locks the user in a deep immense thought after a couple of uses. *Niall Ó Glacáin's Plague Doctor Coat: Originally apart of the whole costume set, complete with the beak mask and a cane, this black leather coat became imbued with the sickness and pain felt by Glacain's patents during the black plague. The coat has the unique power to either put a person's sickness on hiatus, allowing them to live a normal life or increase the intensity of the sickness, making them suffer greatly. *Emanuel Luetze's Palette: Infamously used to paint his most famous painting, "Washington Crossing The Deleware". Laying the palette over a small or large body of water, causes the water surrounding it to freeze in place creating thick ice, enough to walk on. May cause sudden bouts of patriotism. *Osman Ali Khan's Gold Scales: A set of weight scales used to weigh gold for the Nizam when new gold came in, testing if it was fake or not. The scales have the power to detect false currency, jewels or gold, swaying to one side if real and swaying to the other if fake. *Irena Sendler's Dreidel: Given to Irena by one of the Jewish children she saved during the Holocaust, it became imbued with her bravery and persistence to smuggle children out of the camps and save them. When the dreidel is spun, children and the user appear invisable in the eyes of adults, abiling them to escape with ease. Children however can plainly see them. *Besarion Jughashvili's Leather Boots: Strains relationships between wearer and their family members, especially spouses and children. Causes rage and alcoholism when the family resists. *Edmond Locard's Microscope Lense: Looking through the lenses highlights evidence pertaining to what user is looking for. (fingerprints, tracks, etc) The evidence is only highlighted for a brief period of time and will not show up again. *Michel de Montaigne's Original Copy of Essays: Reading some of the text allows people to have a better ability of interpretation, including script and eventually people. The user is also easily able to condense large complicated subjects into small, understandable conversations. *Michel de Montaigne's Desk: Increases children's curoisity, intelligence and neuroplasticity. Causes adults to have a boost in intelligence, guidance, free thought and philosophical subjects. *William Thomas Stead's Pocketbook: Taken with Stead on almost every interview and used to uncover numerious scandals, (whether they real or not) even taking it with him on the fateful trip of the Titanic. Somehow, the pocketbook survived the sinking of the Titanic and ended up in New York City where it still to this day active and on the move. The pocketbook, when on the user's person, extracts the truth no matter how stubborn or relentless the person is. However, if the victim does a selfless act of kindness, the victim is then subjected to immense hypothermia until the victim dies. *Smokey Yunick's Cowboy Hat: This cowboy hat, when worn, increases the molecular rate of nearby objects - therefore increasing speed. However, if this continues for too long, the structural integrity of the molecules will collapse and the objects will explode. *Felix Yusupov's Cabinet: Turns any food placed inside it poisonous. Does not affect those who have recently washed or used soap within the last four hours. *Akira Kurosawa's Mao Hat: Lets the user's creations be elevated to amazing levels and recognition. The user will want to be involved in every part of the process and will focus on every small detail. Category:Blog posts